<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AkiMitsu Week 2020 by MisfitKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126977">AkiMitsu Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitKitten/pseuds/MisfitKitten'>MisfitKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AkiMitsu Week, Also features Nanako because I'm a sucker for cuteness, F/M, Flower Language, Flowers, Gen, Somehow this became more NanaTsuru buddies by accident, executions, headcanons, idon'tevenknow, omelets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitKitten/pseuds/MisfitKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of one-shots based on prompts for AkiMitsu week.<br/>1.  <b>Language of Flowers and/or Everything Unsaid</b><br/>2.   <b>Remembrance</b> and/or Childhood<br/>3.  <b>Food&amp;Desserts</b> and/or Adrenaline<br/>4.  Masquerade and/or <b>Fancy&amp;Formal</b><br/><strike>5.  Stars&amp;Fate and/or Duty&amp;Devotion</strike><br/>6.  <b>Free Prompt</b><br/>7.  <b>Free Song Day</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirijo Mitsuru/Sanada Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daisy never tells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(this one-shot takes place after the latest chapter in Silhouette, where the Shadow Operatives have lost their Personas and Mitsuru has an identity crisis)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Oh… ”</p><p>“ Is that you, Nanako?”</p><p>Mitsuru had been on her way to meet with Shirogane about the latest Public Safety fracas when she passed by a peach tree that was sighing. Investigating the tree revealed Nanako Dojima sitting on a low branch, a sad look on her little face and a puddle of pink in her lap.</p><p>“Hi, Mitsuru-san," Nanako sniffled.  "Um…”</p><p>“You seem very glum. Is there anything I can help you with?”</p><p>“I have to do a project for school about nature. I picked flowers because my mom and I used to pick them all the time. But...I can’t find any flowers pretty enough to bring to school.” She looked scandalized as she muttered, “They said we can’t buy any supplies from Junes!” That must have been a crushing blow to the young superstore enthusiast.</p><p>“Well, I am rather late meeting with Shirogane for some business, but when I return, I could help you find better-looking flowers, if you'd like.”</p><p>Nanako beamed. “Okay!” Then, she squirmed a bit. “I’ll be right here on this branch until you get back.”</p><p>“It might be a while.”</p><p>“That’s okay! I’ll wait.”</p><p>Mitsuru smirked. “Nanako, you are stuck in that tree, aren’t you?”</p><p>Nanako whimpered her affirmation.  "I thought I could use the blossoms, but they haven't opened yet. Then I got stuck." She sighed.  "Dad said if a cat gets stuck in a tree, you're supposed to call the fire department, but I don't think they can hear me from here."  A new idea occurred to her.  "Can you call the fire department for me?"</p><p>Mitsuru took a good look at the tree before her. It was fairly old, with multiple branches that might support a person’s weight. Nanako hadn’t gotten up very far, but a fall from that height would surely break an arm at the very least. Shaking her head at how impetuous she’d suddenly gotten, Mitsuru removed her fur coat and hoped her heels would hold out just a bit longer. “I don’t think we need the fire department. Hold still.”</p><p>Nanako was amazed. “You can climb trees?!”</p><p>“I’d spend hours climbing trees on our estate when I was your age.” Once Mitsuru had a firm grip on one of the branches, she closed her eyes and let the process come back to her. She’d always been a tiny child, and it seemed as if the tree itself would bend its branches to scoop her up into the leaves. She managed to get onto the lower branch before her foot slipped a bit and she realized how ridiculous she must have looked. “Admittedly, I wasn’t wearing heeled boots at the time.” After an incredible struggle and several gifts of hair left among the blossoms, Mitsuru arrived at the branch Nanako was clinging to.</p><p>“Wow!” the child declared.</p><p>“Wow, indeed,” Mitsuru said breathlessly.</p><p>“But...how are <b>you</b> going to get down so you can get <b>me</b> down?”</p><p>Oh, dear. This idea certainly wasn’t thought through very well, was it?</p><p>“I can call the fire department from here.”</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>From her vantage point, Mitsuru could see most of Inaba spread out before her. It seemed like a nice place to spend an afternoon daydreaming, actually, if adulthood wasn’t currently pressing on several muscles in her back. Out in the distance, something bright caught her eye.  “Nanako, there are daisies growing over there by the fence – do you see them?”</p><p>“Oh, those are pretty, too!” Nanako’s eyes lit up, and Mitsuru knew the next ridiculous thing she had to do.</p><p>Getting down from the peach tree was the most inelegant thing Mitsuru had done lately, but the tree seemed to take pity on her as the lower branches held. She made a mental note to begin bringing athletic shoes with her usual gear on the next mission. But she’d accomplished her goal; Nanako was brave enough to shuffle along a branch until she could shimmy her way down the trunk, where Mitsuru caught her.</p><p>The base of the peach tree was where both Shirogane and Akihiko found them, giggling over secrets only they had shared, tying up daisy chains. Flowers tumbled out of Mitsuru’s hair. Nanako had rings of daisies around her neck and wrists, and a circlet adorning her head.</p><p>The expression on Shirogane’s face defied description. “I’ll admit, I had several theories regarding where you were instead of our meeting,” she said, “this...was not one of them.”</p><p>“Mitsuru? What the he...ck are you doing?” Akihiko seemed equally surprised – but also somewhat delighted?</p><p>“Well, obviously, I am making daisy chains to various degrees of success, Akihiko,” Mitsuru said as if it were the most natural thing in the world for a grown woman in a skintight black catsuit to be doing.</p><p>“Mitsuru-san’s helping me with my nature project!” chirped Nanako.</p><p>Akihiko was <em>definitely</em> delighted. “Is that right? Not surprised it’s something school-related.”</p><p>“Daisies are a nice choice,” Shirogane said, “They’re said to symbolize innocence and purity, among other things.”</p><p>“So what’s Mitsuru doing with them?”</p><p><em>Oh, you idiot. Is that how you want to play it? </em>Mitsuru wasn’t about to be inappropriate in front of a small child, but embarrassment would do. She took her crown of flowers and placed it on Akihiko’s head. “Well, they aren’t laurels, but perhaps you’re better suited to them?” she said cheekily, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>Nanako giggled endlessly.</p><p>Akihiko would not be undone. “Ha! Shows what you know – they’re prettier on me, anyway!” He preened, and Nanako nearly fell over in her amusement.</p><p>“It’s getting rather late, Nanako-chan. Perhaps you should thank Mitsuru-san and return home,” Shirogane interrupted.</p><p>“Oh, you’re right! I still have to take down the laundry. Thanks for all your help, Mitsuru-san! Someday, I want to climb the trees at your house, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. It’s a promise,” chuckled Mitsuru. That girl was the prettiest flower in all of Inaba.</p><p>“It’s not like you to play hooky,” Akihiko had dropped the humor once she’d gone.</p><p>“If you say so. I’m not all that certain about what defines me lately.” Mitsuru had spent a few days wondering where her childhood had gone, and if she’d ever really had one at all. How she’d missed the simple concepts of “innocence” and “purity”.</p><p>“And the daisies?” asked Shirogane.</p><p>“They just sort of appeared before me. Ha...maybe they were a sign.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Shirogane had that investigative look as she lowered her voice. “I didn’t mention this to Nanako-chan, but daisies have an additional meaning.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“ ‘I’ll never tell’.”</p><p>Mitsuru looked at the daisies she’d been holding in her lap, and then the ones that were still adorning Akihiko. The ones she’d placed there.</p><p>“Is there something you haven’t said?”</p><p>She couldn’t face the detective’s knowing eyes.</p><p>But why was Akihiko also looking away?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There were a bunch of sites on flower language, but when I found "daisy" on this one, <a href="http://thelanguageofflowers.com/">http://thelanguageofflowers.com</a> I just had to use it because it fit both.</p><p>Peach blossoms, which Nanako wanted to use, are supposed to represent longevity.  According to the wiki, the real-life city that Inaba is based on is known for their fruit trees, including peach.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aki's First Execution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Hey, Senpai, where’s your cape?”</p><p class="western">Oh, here we go again. Akihiko may not have been some kind of fashion maven, but he liked his hooded cape. It had style. It fit his image of a lone wolf, out on a quest to become the strongest around. You might not remember his name, but you’d definitely remember that cape. The others thought it was ridiculous, but what did they know?  Yukari had a pink helmet, for crying out loud! Mitsuru was wearing a full-length fur coat in May! Teddie Teddie was a bear suit!</p><p class="western">“I was at the station, Yukari. Besides with Teddie Teddie around, I’m going to need at least 10 extra layers of clothing in order to avoid hypothermia!”</p><p class="western">“Oh, I don’t mind your ‘bear’ chest, Akky!” Stupid ass bear! Now everyone was laughing. Akihiko’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw that even Mitsuru was smiling.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, it stops being funny once you’ve been Executed, like, 57 times!”</p><p class="western">“That figure seems highly improbable,” said Mitsuru.</p><p class="western">“Speaking of improbable figures, Mitchan…”</p><p class="western">“<strong> NO</strong>.”</p><p class="western">“... sooo cold…!” At least they were laughing at Teddie Teddie now.</p><p class="western">“ What do you keep doing to get frozen so many times?” Chie asked.</p><p class="western">“Allowing himself to be led astray by Shinjiro.” At least with Mitsuru smiling, the chances of his temperature going down were slim.</p><p class="western">“That accounts for at least half of them,” Akihiko agreed. Shinji had an uncommon knack for knowing when and how to get Akihiko into trouble while somehow avoiding it himself. He always had that shit-eating grin on his face, too. Like he knew something they didn’t. “Damn Shinji. He was responsible for my first ever Execution…”</p><p class="western">Mitsuru groaned. “I’d rather not recall that.”</p><p class="western">Ken looked wistful. “ Really? What did he do?” Ken was always up for a good Shinji story. Akihiko had to save quite a few of them because he was too young...but he supposed he could get away with telling this one now (if Mitsuru didn’t start Execution #58 first).</p><p class="western">“It’s more like what he didn’t do. See, back then, there weren’t any locks on the bedroom doors.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, I think I know where this is going…” Yukari glanced at Mitsuru, but let Akihiko continue.</p><p class="western">The girls were understandably alarmed. “ No locks?” said Yukiko, “How were you supposed to keep the boys out of your room?”</p><p class="western">“The dorms weren’t meant to be co-ed originally,” Mitsuru explained.</p><p class="western">“I mean, Mitsuru was on one floor, and we were on another – and back then, we were more afraid of her <strong><em> father </em></strong> .” More than once did Akihiko find himself thanking whoever was up there for the fact that Takeharu Kirijo didn’t have a Persona of his own. He always wondered if Kirijo had let Mitsuru live with them because he knew damn well that she could take care of herself. “ We never really had any reason to go upstairs.”</p><p class="western">“Not even for a lil’ peeky-peeky?” Teddie Teddie had the nerve to look scandalized, as if a guy not perving on a girl when he had the opportunity was a crime against nature.</p><p class="western">“That wasn’t what I had planned on, no.” Akihiko could feel his face flush as the memories of that one fateful evening came rushing back to him.</p><p class="western">“ Oh, boy.” Yosuke had caught on.</p><p class="western">Mitsuru blessedly picked up the story. “I had previously told Shinjiro that I had a dinner to attend with my father, so I would be in my room showering and getting ready.” At the word ‘showering’ their audience of teens perked up. “ I also asked him to inform Akihiko when he returned.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, he left that part out, oddly enough, ” Akihiko continued. “ So Ikutsuki breezes in with some news about the Dark Hour or something...that’s not the important part. The important part is, he’s not sticking around to wait for Mitsuru, so we’ve gotta tell her – and that son of a bitch goes, ‘<strong> She’s upstairs, she didn’t wanna hang around me. </strong><em><strong> You go tell her, she likes you better’!</strong>” </em></p><p class="western">“ Oh, no…” said Fuuka.</p><p class="western">“Oh yeah! So this dumbass goes running up the stairs-” He mimed throwing open a door only to gape helplessly. “‘Mitsuru, we got some really big news-ohwowyoudon’thaveanyclotheson! U-Um...I-I-I’m just gonna...go...wait, what are you doing-MITSURUNOPUTTHEEVOKERDOWN! WAITMITSURU! OHGOD!”</p><p class="western">The guys were laughing their asses off, while the girls were aghast. Well, most of the girls. “Wouldn’t it have been more prudent to grab a towel instead?” asked Naoto.</p><p class="western">Mitsuru actually looked sheepish. “I panicked,” she admitted, “I’m not even sure I realized it was Akihiko. I assumed we were under attack and it was the first thing I thought of.”</p><p class="western">“That might’ve worked if you were being attacked by Shadows like Teddie,” said Chie. Yeah, Naked Mitsuru would’ve kept him busy for a long time.</p><p class="western">Uggghhhh...why did he think of that?</p><p class="western">“Needless to say, Mitsuru didn’t like me so much after that!”</p><p class="western">“I cared for Shinjiro even less by that point,” admitted Mitsuru.</p><p class="western">“Your best friend set you up to get killed, ” said Kanji.</p><p class="western">Akihiko shrugged. “ Hence the name ‘Execution’.”</p><p class="western">Junpei had been quiet for a while – which was never a good sign – and he grinned like a Cheshire cat as he realized something. “You saw Senpai naked.”</p><p class="western">“<strong>Did you have to focus on that!?</strong> ” Mitsuru went bright red and tried to shrink into her coat.</p><p class="western">“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Shinji: I don’t remember a thing.” At least, he thought he didn’t, but apparently… “There was screaming and then there was ice. That’s it. It was Thursday when I went up there, and then all of a sudden, it was Saturday.”</p><p class="western">“ Well, I for one am VERY glad there were locks installed before Stupei came along,” said Yukari.</p><p class="western">“ As for me, I’m glad Mitsuru never told her father.” They’d have both died before getting the chance to explain what happened. Mitsuru’d probably be a nun now.</p><p class="western">“ I think we all learned a valuable lesson that afternoon,” said Mitsuru. “ I have many towels now.”</p><p class="western">“ I’d really planned not to walk in on Mitsuru any more until once again, I was set up by an idiot.” The entire time in the hot springs, all Akihiko could think of was being frozen solid by a Mitsuru who was now convinced he was a pervert. What were the odds that one guy could “accidentally” peep on the same girl more than once?</p><p class="western">“Hey, we all got executed for that, dude,” Junpei pointed out.</p><p class="western">Akihiko thought that was the end of it until Aigis (who WASN’T EVEN FREAKING THERE!) decided to pipe up with, “ There was also an incident on record involving a hotel room on Shirakawa Boulevard.”</p><p class="western">“ Wh-that wasn’t my fault, either!” sputtered Akihiko.</p><p class="western">“Wow,” Teddie Teddie noted with a grin, “you’re really good at getting Mitchan with no clothes on.”</p><p class="western">“DAMMIT, TEDDIE TEDDIE, STOP TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m pretty sure it’s just fanon that Akihiko first got Executed when he caught Mitsuru naked, but it’s very dedicated fanon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Egg On Your Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Mitsuru had often heard that no good deed went unpunished, and she was certainly living proof of that today.</p><p class="western">Nanako had been so ecstatic over Mitsuru’s assistance with her flower project that she was determined to pay Mitsuru back in kind. After being amazed that Mitsuru had never successfully cooked a thing (“But...what happens when you’re all alone and you’re hungry?”) the girl insisted on a lesson. It was only slightly humiliating, being taught adult life skills by a seven-year-old.</p><p class="western">Yukari had been bent over with laughter trying to imagine her best friend actually spending time in a kitchen. “Oh, <em>this</em> I’ve gotta see! I can’t picture you making anything but reservations.”</p><p class="western">“It can’t be <b>that</b> difficult!” Mitsuru was feeling very uneasy about the entire process, but her pride wouldn’t allow her to say no. She never walked away from a challenge. She had a college degree! Certainly she could do something like this! Yukari looked so amused that it brought her competitive nature to the surface. “Perhaps you should dazzle us with your culinary skills, Yukari. Let’s see the master at work, hmm?”</p><p class="western">Before Yukari could snark back, Nanako perked up. “Oh, are we having a cooking contest? Big Bro’s friends had one, too! It was fun, but...I think everyone lost. The girls aren’t very good cooks.”</p><p class="western">“That does sound like fun!” agreed Yukari.</p><p class="western">“I question your idea of ‘fun’, Yukari,” said Mitsuru, but it went unheard.</p><p class="western">“Let’s get Aigis and Fuuka in on it, too!”</p><p class="western">“Guaranteeing yourself a win, now?” Aigis would be able to follow directions as a robot, but Mitsuru had heard horror stories from Shinjiro before his passing about how the dorm’s kitchen needing new appliances was Yamagishi’s fault. “I’m assuming the recipe will be simple?” <em>Please, let this be simple!</em></p><p class="western">“Well…” Nanako hesitated, “I can only make eggs. Big Bro taught me how to make rolled omelets, and our last contest was omelets.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, yeah, those are easy. Even <b>you</b> could do that, Senpai!” Mitsuru glared a hole into her supposed best friend’s forehead, but Yukari failed to notice.</p><p class="western">Nanako was delighted. “And the boys can judge!”</p><p class="western">“Wait, what?” Not even Yukari was prepared for this.</p><p class="western">“C’mon! Let’s go to Junes and get all the supplies!” And Nanako skipped away, unaware that she had opened a massive can of worms to serve as an appetizer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">To say that Dojima was confused to see his daughter return home with a gaggle of women he barely knew and armfuls of groceries would be a massive understatement.</p><p class="western">“Hi, Dad! We’re going to make omelets!” said Nanako as she passed him.</p><p class="western">Next was that perky pink woman. “Don’t worry, some of us know what we’re doing!”</p><p class="western">“I’m so happy I get to cook with everyone!” the short, shy woman beamed as she followed behind. “I’ve been practicing! I’m much better now – I haven’t set fire to anything lately!”</p><p class="western">What??</p><p class="western">“So our mission is to prepare delicious food for the others to evaluate?” The blonde was kind of creepy with her monotone voice and piercing stare. “Understood! I have calculated the approximate temperature at which to cook chicken eggs until they are safe for human consumption.”</p><p class="western">Kirijo was last, looking as if she wanted to run away. “I promise to reimburse you for the damages,” she said.</p><p class="western">What??</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mitsuru was determined to see this mission through with confidence. She could...readily identify a spatula! The eggs went into the pan, did they not? <em>Et voila</em>...omelet?</p><p class="western">No, apparently.</p><p class="western">“Just crack the egg on the side of the bowl,” Nanako was saying. It was amazing how patient she could be. Narukami was a very good influence on her. She watched without bursting into laughter as Mitsuru tapped the egg gently against the bowl.</p><p class="western">Nothing happened.</p><p class="western">“Not <b>that</b> gently!” laughed Yukari. “You do want to break the egg!”</p><p class="western">Aigis was next, and she didn’t make the same mistake Mitsuru did. No...she slammed the egg into the bowl with such force that it splattered all over them.</p><p class="western">“AIGIS!” yelled Mitsuru as she wiped yolk off her blouse. “The egg was not attacking us!”</p><p class="western">“I misjudged,” Aigis at least had the decency to look guilty.</p><p class="western">“Maybe I should just do the cracking,” Yukari offered.</p><p class="western">“That might be for the best,” agreed Mitsuru, “we only bought three cartons, after all.”</p><p class="western">“There’s some yolk missing,” said Nanako.</p><p class="western">“That’s all right. Apparently, there’s more protein in the whites,” Mitsuru said before she could stop herself.</p><p class="western">“What was that, Senpai?” asked Yamagishi.</p><p class="western">“Nothing!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Amazingly, the rest of the cooking lesson passed without incident. Yamagishi had been taking notes and nodding to herself while Yukari just sat back shaking her head. Mitsuru, however, could not help but be a little proud as a relatively parallelogram-shaped omelet adorned the plate before her – and she didn’t burn herself once! There was nothing to this cookery business! Yukari could just...well, she could eat her words!</p><p class="western">Her confidence dropped as they entered the living room, however, because the male Operatives were all sitting there expectantly. What if they didn’t like it? What if she killed someone with her cooking?</p><p class="western">“I hope you’re all hungry!” said Nanako as they placed the plates down on the Dojimas’ low table.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I hope you aren’t.</em>
</p><p class="western">Poor Amada elected to go first, choosing the plate closest to him which contained Yamagishi's concoction, gyrating like gelatin. It was mind-boggling how the girl could take the same exact instructions presented to them all, yet the end result was something from another planet.</p><p class="western">“It’s...egg,” Amada said, forcing himself to swallow. “It sure is egg! And it’s cooked!” He spent an inordinate amount of time chewing a particular forkful. “You’ll burn a lot of calories by eating it. It almost won’t count!”</p><p class="western">“Did you like it, Ken-kun?” Yamagishi had the audacity to look delighted, as if she were a prodigy at this.</p><p class="western">Amada swallowed <em><b>hard</b></em>. “S-Sure?”</p><p class="western">“Don’t knock free food from pretty girls, Ken!” Iori’s grin was much too cocksure for this situation. “If they cook for you, it means they like you.”</p><p class="western">Mitsuru hadn’t eaten anything, yet she felt her stomach turning.</p><p class="western">Iori grabbed a plate and all-but-shoveled the omelet into his mouth, his grin slowly fading as he began crunching.</p><p class="western">“This omelet contains approximately 2.75 eggs, 1 tablespoon of butter, and was fried for approximately 5.004 minutes,” recited Aigis.</p><p class="western">“Ya kinda left a few shells in there, Ai-chan,” Iori said, wincing.</p><p class="western">“Those were the only eggs left by that point,” Mitsuru told him, her unease growing. Only her attempt was left, and the next person to try some was…</p><p class="western">Akihiko had been studying the plates intently, watching the girls and their reactions, and looking equal parts confused and amused. He picked up a fork and began examining the omelet before him, deftly cutting off a small piece and looking at it from all angles as if it were a car he was intending to buy.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Oh, just eat it already!</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Just…</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I can’t watch!</em>
</p><p class="western">By the time the fork hit Akihiko’s mouth, Mitsuru had run from the room. She could hear Yukari laughing, but couldn’t make out any choking or gagging noises.</p><p class="western">“He’s eating it!” Yukari called to her as she peeked around the corner.</p><p class="western">Akihiko, for his part, was pleasantly surprised. “Hmm. Not bad. Mostly egg whites; that’s where the protein is.”</p><p class="western">“That’s what Mitsuru-san said!” Nanako outed her as adorably as possible. “You were right, Mitsuru-san!”</p><p class="western">The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Akihiko froze with the fork up to his lips, an unreadable expression on his face. “Are you trying to tell me Mitsuru made this?”</p><p class="western">“Uh-huh! I watched her!”</p><p class="western">
  <em>I am going to shoot myself now.</em>
</p><p class="western">Akihiko’s brows furrowed. Then he shrugged, and helped himself to another bite.</p><p class="western">Yukari was beside herself. “He’s still eating it, Senpai!”</p><p class="western">From the hallway, they could hear Mitsuru whimper, “Don’t you lie to me, Yukari!”</p><p class="western">“He liked it! He ate the whole thing!” cheered Nanako.</p><p class="western">“You dazzled him with your culinary skills,” added Yukari.</p><p class="western">“I hate you.”</p><p class="western">“I guess Mitsuru-senpai won the contest.” At least Yamagishi was a gracious loser.</p><p class="western">“But everyone did a really good job!” Nanako was happy. That was the only upside to this whole situation. That, and Akihiko was still conscious. If the way to a man’s heart truly was through his stomach, perhaps cooking wasn’t unappetizing after all.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It Suits You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an executive heiress was draining.</p><p>That sounded like something Yukari would roll her eyes at, but the truth of the matter was that Mitsuru often wished she had been born common. All that was required of middle-class children was maintaining good grades and minding ones parents. Simple things. Things that did not require corseted dresses and standing for five hours while being judged by people who openly envied you.</p><p>An event was coming up that Mitsuru had been dreading since its announcement: the wedding of a socialite and formal presentation of his distant cousin. She didn’t really have time to go, but there had been talk among the major players of Mitsuru “forgetting her place”. These business men were crucial to the Kirijo Group’s financial success – her father’s contemporaries who had been very vocal about the future of the company in the hands of his young daughter.</p><p>But the worst part of this show trial was the stipulation for attending: you must be accompanied by a date.  Obviously, Mitsuru did not have a significant other, meaning her options were both limited and depressing:</p><p>1: Hire someone with an arm to hang off of. Very risky; could go south quickly if anyone attempted to talk to the man. Those people were hired for their looks.</p><p>2: Agree to attend with some other executive. <b>Incredibly</b> risky; would <b>definitely</b> expect something in return, whether it be shares in the company, or...</p><p>3: Show up on her own, propriety be damned. This was the 21<sup>st</sup> century, after all. A woman could be seen out in public without a man. Moderately high risk; she’d still be talked about regardless, but at least she wouldn’t have to feign affection for anyone. This was looking like her best bet. She didn’t know anyone who would agree to go to a fancy dress party with her with no strings attached.</p><p>She must have had a dour expression on her face as she entered her office – the makeshift command room for the Shadow Operatives – because everyone eyed her worriedly. “Something wrong?” Akihiko asked. He had gotten very good at reading her moods. Either that, or he was just always worried about her. Even a stopped clock was right twice a day.</p><p>Mitsuru shook her head. “It’s nothing.” She supposed she sounded very ungrateful to people, complaining about being invited to a fancy wedding.</p><p>That would have been the end of the matter had Kikuno not decided to interrupt. “Excuse me, Milady, but your dress has arrived.”</p><p>This immediately grabbed the girls’ attention. “Are you going to a party, Senpai?” asked Yamagishi.</p><p>Yukari had already unzipped the garment bag. “Ooh, that is nice! A little simple…don’t you want to wear something prettier?”</p><p>“I’m not inclined to draw attention to myself at someone else’s wedding,” Mitsuru replied. This was <b>not</b> what this meeting was supposed to be about. At least the boys looked sufficiently uninterested. “Especially when I’d rather not be there at all.”</p><p>“Ooh, it’s a wedding! How romantic!” <em>Oh, Yukari, don’t start. </em>Why did Kikuno have to choose that moment to bring this up?</p><p>Yamagishi had stars in her eyes. “I love weddings! I always cry at them, though.”</p><p>“Weddings, huh?” Now Akihiko’s interest was piqued – which was odd, since no mention of protein had occurred. “No thanks. You’d never catch me in a suit.”</p><p>“Not even if it had a cape?” Amada teased.</p><p>“I went to a wedding once,” said Iori.</p><p>“You were just there to hit on the bridesmaids!” guessed Yukari. From the looks of it, she was correct.</p><p>“I’m not going,” Mitsuru decided.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I hardly know the bride or groom, I can’t stand most of the people attending, and…” she covered her eyes with her hand, “a date is required.”</p><p>Yukari’s face lit up. “Oh, so <strong>that’s</strong> the problem!” <em>Damn you, Kikuno, you knew this would happen! </em>“You don’t have a date!”</p><p>“What?” Iori scoffed, “The most popular girl in Gekkoukan can’t get a date to a wedding? There’s gotta be guys lining up around the block to go out with you!”</p><p>“I’d rather not be forced into falsified fraternizing with someone I’m not interested in at a wedding full of couples, Iori.”</p><p>“Farce-a-fratzer...try saying that five times fast!”</p><p>“Forced into falsified fraternizing,” said Aigis from the back of the room. “Forcedintofalsifiedfraternizing...Forcdntoflsifedfratrnizg-”</p><p>“Aigis…”</p><p>Aigis’ voice picked up speed until it was incomprehensible. “Frcdntoflsfdfrtrnzg, Fcdtflsififrtizn…”</p><p>“AIGIS!”</p><p>Akihiko had ignored all of that and came to the same conclusion Mitsuru had earlier. “So just go by yourself.”</p><p>“I’d considered that.”</p><p>“Oh my God! You can’t go by yourself to a wedding!” Yukari insisted.</p><p>Akihiko pulled a face. “Junpei just said he went to one by himself,” he said, pointing.</p><p>“Junpei doesn’t care how stupid he looks! This is way too important. You CAN NOT pull a Stupei, Senpai.”</p><p>“Try saying that five times-”</p><p>“<b>That’s enough, Iori!</b>” Now Mitsuru was positive that she was not going to this wedding. This was the most ridiculous thing she’d heard all day.</p><p>Until Yamagishi spoke up. “Akihiko-senpai can go with you!”</p><p>The man in question choked on absolutely nothing. “W-w-what?! I’m not...I can’t go to a...no, I-”</p><p>Mitsuru had first gone completely pale at the suggestion and then blood red at the implications. “That’s not...don’t be absurd, that…no, no the...the very idea…!”</p><p>“Wow, you took them both out with that, Fuuka-san!” laughed Amada.</p><p>They were both still spluttering out denials. “I wouldn’t want to embarrass you...I don’t know anything about business…people might talk...”</p><p>“Totally understandable...I mean, you must have other plans...not trying to intimidate you...”</p><p>“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” said Iori.</p><p>“Believe it or not, Junpei,” Yukari grinned, “I actually am. They’re going to this wedding together.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mitsuru spent the next few days going back and forth on the issue. Akihiko was a nice guy. He wasn’t unattractive. He knew Mitsuru well enough to not make a complete fool of himself during an interrogation. Most importantly, there were indeed no strings attached. He was only doing this as a favor to her. He didn’t care about showing off, making a name for himself by dating the illustrious Kirijo. She was just Mitsuru to him.</p><p>On the other hand...Akihiko himself said he wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a suit. Anyone in the know would certainly note that his surname didn’t ring any bells in the prestige department. Did he have any clue how to eat with Western-style cutlery? What if he began nattering on about protein? What <b>was</b> he going to wear?</p><p>Yukari had been to the house several times that week – but not to see Mitsuru. She and Kikuno were plotting something right under Mitsuru’s nose, and they refused to let her know what was going on. If she hadn’t been so preoccupied worrying about the wedding, she would have been insulted.</p><p>Finally, the fateful day arrived. Mitsuru was so nervous it was as if she were the one getting married! Her dress, gray and sleeveless with a modest neckline, allowed just a hint of curvature without clinging to her like a catsuit. She was completely understated, and yet she was sure all eyes would be on her as she showed up with her mystery man.</p><p>What if he changed his mind? The limo had left to pick him up over an hour ago. She really was asking quite a bit of him. He had every right to say no to this, yet he had agreed, even though it was just as embarrassing for him as it was for her. The least he could have done was call, though!</p><p>The limo returned, and Mitsuru steeled herself for any and all possible outcomes. Her driver got out, opened up the passenger door...and Mitsuru’s jaw fell to the ground.</p><p>The man who got out of the car was impossibly, breathtakingly handsome.</p><p>For someone who didn’t want to wear a suit, Akihiko looked as if he were born to wear one. This had to be Kikuno’s doing. The jacket and pants matched her dress perfectly, while the shirt was the same shade as Akihiko’s hair. It fit him so well that it had to have been tailored for him specifically. It moved with him. She could watch him for hours and never tire of the princely air it gave him.</p><p>When it became clear that she couldn’t do anything besides gape, the driver cleared his throat awkwardly. “Lady Kirijo, we’ll be late,” he said.</p><p>“Mm-hmm...O-oh! Of course.” Mitsuru nearly stumbled as she hurried to the car, an unfamiliar heat rising around her.</p><p>Akihiko had been admiring her in turn, awkwardly fidgeting with his tie before he, too, came out of his trance. “Ahem! After you.” <em>Dear God, what was happening? </em>They sat next to each other like two teenagers being forced to socialize by their parents. “You look amazing. I mean, you always look amazing! But tonight you look...more...amazing...I don’t know what I’m saying...yeah.”</p><p>It hardly mattered, because Mitsuru was barely listening. She was too busy taking in the details of this miraculously perfect outfit, from the flower in his boutonniere matching the one in Mitsuru’s hair to the cuff links that were the same sterling silver as her earrings. Everything was so painstakingly coordinated to appear as if this were an everyday occurrence for an actual couple.</p><p>They looked as if they belonged together.</p><p>Akihiko noticed Mitsuru looking at him with the sweetest hint of a smile on her face, and his tie being too tight didn’t matter any more. Her eyes were dancing, and she basked in him as if she had suddenly found her most beloved doll again after all these years. He knew she’d be gorgeous – she always was – but he wasn’t lying when he said her beauty was otherworldly tonight. They spent the entirety of the ride just staring at each other in wonder.</p><p>When the car stopped and they got out, arm in arm, the woman beaming at her date could only be Mitsuru Kirijo. Why would she want to be anyone else?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Specialized Execution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fed up at constantly being Executed, Akihiko challenges Mitsuru to go 48 hours without Executing or kicking him as punishment.  Mitsuru rises to the occasion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 6 was a free day, so I decided to try this one idea that didn’t fit into any of my other works.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko wasn’t kidding when he said Mitsuru had Executed him about 57 times. It was her go-to punishment and threat whenever he stepped out of line – which apparently was a lot. It sucked. He wasn’t a Shadow; why did she keep having to use her Persona on him? Most of the time, he wasn’t even at fault directly – some idiot dragged him into a scheme or set him up. So when Junpei and Teddie Teddie started grinning at one another about something, Akihiko got as far away from them as possible. No more freezing his nipples off for him!</p><p>Mitsuru had been eyeing them with scorn, and when Akihiko approached her, she turned to him and asked, “What are those two characters up to?”</p><p>“I don’t know, and I don’t care,” he answered.</p><p>She only looked shocked for a second. He had to give her credit for that. Once that had passed, she placed a hand on her hip and arched her eyebrow, as if to gauge where this was going.</p><p>“I mean it! Somehow, every time an idiot comes up with a ‘brilliant idea’, or a ‘foolproof plan’, it’s <b>my</b> ass that ends up with frostbite! I am not even looking in their general direction this time. Nope! They can screw up all by themselves. One’s already ice, the other’s fire – shouldn’t bother them one bit. Just gonna stay right here, 37 degrees Celsius, for once in my goddamned life! Stay your hand, Executioner! Senpai is NOT taking one for the team this time!”</p><p>He could have sworn he saw Mitsuru struggling not to laugh. “Very well, Akihiko. Your innocence is duly noted. Feel free to remain temperate.”</p><p>“No more executions?”</p><p>More eyebrow. “No executions.”</p><p>“Ever?”</p><p>“...I’ll give you 48 hours.”</p><p>Sigh. “Well it’s a start. Oh, and no kicking me, either!”</p><p>Mitsuru actually <em><b>pouted</b></em>. “Spoil all my fun, why don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He knew he’d screwed up the moment it happened. He couldn’t even blame Teddie Teddie. They could have gotten by those Shadows without a fight, but Akihiko had gotten pumped up and he was in the mood to hit things. Fuuka hadn’t gotten a read on them in time. How was he supposed to know they were ice-based? Worse still, Mitsuru had to save his ass, and she was <b>definitely</b> pissed. So much for his Execution-free lifestyle.</p><p>They got back out to Inaba and Akihiko looked for the quickest exit.</p><p>“Akihiko.”</p><p>“...shit.”</p><p>Mitsuru fixed him in place with her best withering glare...but Akihiko stood his ground. No. Come on. “Y-you promised,” he squeaked out.</p><p>“I did.” Wait, what? No execution? <em><b>Really?</b></em></p><p>Mitsuru was still looking at him oddly. She stepped a little closer to him, looked into his eyes...and reached up and yanked the bandage off his left temple.</p><p>“AAAHHHH! SON OF A <b>BITCH</b>!” Akihiko’s eyes began watering, and he actually got dizzy for a second.</p><p>“Damn, that was brutal!” he heard Junpei say.</p><p>“Are you all right, Senpai?” worried Fuuka.</p><p>No, he wasn’t all right! He’d just been scalped! “<b>What the hell was </b>that<b> for!?</b>”</p><p>“Hmm. That was very therapeutic. I’d gotten so tired of looking at that ridiculous thing.” Mitsuru was completely fucking evil, smiling away like she’d outsmarted him.</p><p>“I think you pulled out some of my hair with that!”</p><p>“Why <b>have</b> you been wearing that bandage for years now? You can’t possibly still need it.”</p><p>“<b>I need it</b><em><b> now!</b></em>” Akihiko wailed.</p><p>No sympathy from any of his damn friends. “Are you cryin’?” asked Labrys. Fucking robot, what do you know?</p><p>“I think I’m bleeding! HOW DO YOU <b>INJURE</b> SOMEONE WITH A <b>BANDAGE</b>!?!?”</p><p>“Oh, quit whining! Here.” Mitsuru advanced on him again, but Akihiko leapt away as fast as he could.</p><p>“You stay the hell away from me, woman!” he warbled, his voice cracking. This did not help the others to stop laughing. “Go ahead and Execute me – I need the ice for my headache!”</p><p> </p><p>Today would be different. Today, he was not going to get Executed or beat up in any way! He sat on his hands and he waited until Fuuka had finished analyzing before beating anything up. He avoided both Junpei and Teddie Teddie as much as possible. There was no way he was going to do anything stupid. He’d won!</p><p>
  <b>Nope.</b>
</p><p>He’d forgotten about Kanji.</p><p>Kanji wasn’t a pervert, but he was nearly as competitive as Akihiko, and when the topic of bench pressing somehow came up, he decided (this was totally not Akihiko’s idea, absolutely Kanji’s!) to challenge Akihiko to see who could lift the most. While three folding chairs was impressive, Akihiko managed to outdo him with four. Undaunted, Kanji decided to try five chairs...and dropped them all on the ground, causing a scene at the Junes food court and alarming the girls who had been conversing quietly elsewhere.</p><p>Akihiko thought he’d done the responsible thing by helping to pick them up, dusting the kid off and at least giving him credit for three...but Mitsuru’s eyes said otherwise. Shit.</p><p>“You are TWENTY YEARS OLD, Akihiko Sanada!” she felt the need to point out to him. “If you insist on acting like a child...then I suppose I’ll have to treat you like one.”</p><p>This was how Akihiko ended up in the TV World wearing a pair of moving cat ears.</p><p>He was pretty sure even the Shadows were laughing at him.</p><p> </p><p>There were still a few hours left in the restriction period, and Akihiko had just decided to stick to Mitsuru like glue for the entirety of them. This way, he was bound to not get into any trouble. She was in her hotel room trying to do something business-related, so he couldn’t help her, but as long as she could see him, she’d know he wasn’t being stupid.</p><p>“Akihiko, would you PLEASE go and punch something?!” Mitsuru asked him for the fifth time. She even tried giving him money. “Buy yourself some protein. I have to make some very important phone calls and I don’t need you underfoot!” To herself, she muttered, “Why did I tell him he was a child?”</p><p>“All right, all right!” Well, he could just go back to his room and take a nap, he supposed. But as luck would have it, he opened the door and let trouble right in.</p><p>“Excuse me, Kirijo-san.” It was one of the hotel staff. “A certified letter has arrived for you at the front desk...oh, excuse me, I didn’t realize I was interrupting you and your boyfriend.”</p><p>Now there was no way that could possibly be considered his fault!</p><p>Mitsuru’s face actually turned seven different shades of red, and Akihiko decided to make his getaway before anything else could happen.</p><p>Once school let out and everyone converged on the Junes electronic department, Akihiko received several texts from Mitsuru:</p><p>I suppose we are both to blame for this morning.</p><p> </p><p>Uh, no? How the hell was he to blame for that?</p><p> </p><p>Therefore...I’ve decided to punish the both of us.</p><p>What?</p><p>I’ll arrive shortly.</p><p> </p><p>The kids were all gathered in the TV World hub when Akihiko tumbled in looking confused. “Hey, where’s Mitsuru-san?” Yu asked.</p><p>“Beats me. She said she was on her way.”</p><p>The first sign that Akihiko should have been worried was when Mitsuru arrived with her coat wrapped firmly around her body. She usually wasn’t shy about showing off her catsuit.  When he noticed she didn’t bring the cat ears or anything else humiliating for Akihiko to wear/do, that’s when he really started worrying. They set off to battle, and Mitsuru made sure Akihiko’s eyes were on her as she removed her coat.</p><p>She was wearing the infamous Hi-Cut Armor.</p><p>A metal bikini with matching garters, the damn thing left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and with someone like Mitsuru wearing it...<em>haaaaaaah…! </em>There were CURVES, and there was CLEAVAGE, and there was SKIN and BREASTS and THIGHS and...<em>hnnnngh!</em></p><p>The last thing Akihiko remembered before blacking out was a very concerned and embarrassed Mitsuru hovering over him.</p><p>“Execution complete,” she said.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The majority of countries use Celsius as their temperature scale.  The commonly–believed “normal” body temperature is 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit, or 37 degrees Celsius.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Magnetized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I’m not in love...I’m not...in love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there will be no future tense for us.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akihiko was leaving.</p><p>She’d promised him he could take this sabbatical after the case was over. Cuba, he said. Boxing was popular there. He looked so happy when he requested it. Boxing set his blood aflame.</p><p>She envied him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I cannot lie; I know it isn’t right to want you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most of the time, I stop myself from trying to touch you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can still get all my coursework done, I promise. I can do it online.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m magnetized by you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, I’m sure you’ll be glad to get me out of your hair for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to kiss the scar that rips your shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get so close that it hurts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to be reckless. Well...not all the time. You know me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I would risk everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Set fire to the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pack my bags and walk out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry so much!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But would you want me, too?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I was free?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I could always, wait, you know. I mean, if you’d rather I stay here in Japan.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m not in love. I’m not in love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No. You deserve the right to pursue your own passions. I know how much this means to you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m not in love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy yourself, but be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>And he was gone. Just like that.</p><p>He was happy…and she was alone.</p><p>Now the tears were free to fall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s nothing I can do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s all a fantasy. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the song I’ve always imagined from Mitsuru to Akihiko from the moment I heard it:  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShffY-5SYJ8">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShffY-5SYJ8 </a><br/>I like how it starts out denying that she’s in love, but by the second verse, it’s “I want to kiss your scars”.<br/>Imagine Mitsuru giving up everything to go be with Akihiko – or wanting to, but she can’t.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>